Immundus
by Lorel77
Summary: previously entitled "A Thousand Years" ...a big sacrifice is coming, and you won't have the courage to make it."
1. a thousand years

**I have gone back and edited this, just minor stuff. Also, I realized how much I hated the title.**

**Disclaimer-I do not in any way shape or form own Rick Riordan's PJ&O universe.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Immundus<strong>_

* * *

><p>The boy with black hair and sea green eyes walked alone through the earthen tunnel. Dirt was smudged on his face and under his eyes, or was that darkness from lack of sleep? Either way, one could hardly tell he was originally of fair skin, so filthy was he. His clothing was torn and sad, and his shoes were caked with stinking mud. His eyes were a strange mix of resignation and determination, face drawn and grave.<p>

He walked on. A path was worn through the middle of the underground trail, and the echo of the ancient marble flooring that was revealed resounded from under his feet. The boy- or the almost-man- was could see the opening ahead of him, and he could see the darkness.

_Hello Percy Jackson. Welcome home._

Percy's jaw clenched. "I'm here, Gaia. Remember the deal."

_How could I forget, boy? Come closer, I want to see you._

Percy forced his feet moving again; they had neglected to keep walking forward. It took a considerable effort.

He halted at the threshold of the cavern. "I can't see _you_."

_You don't need to, child. This will work as it is._

"But I would rather I saw who I was talking too."

There was a tired sigh. _As you wish._

Torches ignited in the corners, casting a heavy red glow over everything. A rumble began at the opposite end of the room, and thick slabs of moist earth sloughed off the walls with a wet smacking sound as they flopped to the ground, chiseling into the mud the face of a sleeping woman. She was beautiful, but there was an off-ish quality about her, something disjointed.

_Satisfied, child? Now, onto business…_

"You said you had my mom," Percy blurted.

_So I did. That was a lie, son. You must learn to distinguish between them and the truth. Others may try to take advantage of you._

"Like you," he almost smiled. Almost. The time had long since pasted for smiles.

_So jaded. But while I do not hold you mother, I do have the power to destroy her, even at a distance. So watch your step, demigod._

There was a loaded paused. "I'm here. What do you want?" Percy said again.

He could almost feel the sleeping woman smile. _I want you, child. You are a most valuable pawn, dear, and you are necessary to my plans. You know that from your gamble…_

Percy did remember. He remembered Phineas telling him his fate; '_a big sacrifice is coming, and you won't have the courage to make it.'_

_And now is your time. You belong to me, Perseus Jackson._

Percy, not Perseus, gritted his teeth. "I do not. I do not belong to you. And never will." With that he spat at the earthen woman's base.

The sleeping lips twitched with vague displeasure, like a bad dream. _Now that was uncalled for. Now I will have to increase the playing field._On the ground before the face, the mud rippled and cleared into transparency, almost like water, but not quite. It still wasn't as…clean. It was filtered, but sluggish. Underneath the almost-water, was Sally Jackson.

But she wasn't actually there, it was more of a window, revealing her going about her daily life. In this case, she was in bed. It _was_ about two in the morning, after all.

Percy's heart clenched, and shared the sentiment with his fists.

_You know what your destiny is, Perseus._

He closed his eyes.

_It's with me, in the earth._

His nails cut into his palm.

_What do you decide?_

…

"I need time. Give me three days."

…

_Very well._

* * *

><p>"I have to ask one more time, where were you a few nights ago? You missed that emergency meeting, and gave us all heart attacks."<p>

"Now's not the time, Annabeth," Percy replied. "We're almost ready to go in."

"I just wanted to know…if we don't come back."

Percy swung himself in front of her, gripping her forearms firmly. "Don't think like that. We will. After all, it's just Gaia, right? We faced Atlas and Hyperion and Polybotes and Kronos. I'm sure we can beat an old woman."

What he didn't say was that this might give him one more chance to trump her and her shit deal. This was his last day to stall. All he had been able to get done in his allotted time was to get a Hecate girl to weave some protective enchantments for his mother and Paul. He told her that he ought to have done it years ago, to keep her safe from all that crap that came with the demigod package. The girl was pretty powerful, but it really was going to be nothing for Gaia. It just made Percy feel a tad better.

He couldn't tell anyone. They wouldn't understand. They'd step in a ruin the fragile balance he had created. The buddings of the plan. A horrible plan, true, but beggars can't be choosers.

Annabeth gave him a weary smile. "This is the _beginning_, Percy. She's the one who gave birth to them all. She's seen everything."

"She hasn't seen us."

* * *

><p>A breath of silence. Then:<p>

"CHARGE!"

Then it was pure chaos as the demigod forces stormed the low building; most of which was underground. Their billowing breath made clouds in the air directly above them. Even as they leveled their weapons, they could feel the air biting at their noses and cheeks. The ice covering the snow just barely held.

_~Time stands still,_

_~Beauty, I know she is_

_~I will be brave_

Inside then, slashing monsters and creeping tentacles of root. Stomping snow and ice off of boots. Rolling to avoid the swords of opposition. Rubbing noses and hands to regain warmth. Fighting helped warm them up.

_~I will not let anything_

_~Take away_

_~What's standing in front of me_

Jason and Percy nodded at eachother. They shoved the others, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank. With a look of dawning realization, the rest of the seven followed the plan and fought their way down to where they knew Gaia was waiting.

_~Every breath_

_~Every hour has come to this_

_I can smell you, child._

Percy ignored her.

There wasn't time to think before bursting through to the opening of the cavern, the one that was so familiar. He had been there only three days ago. But there was one difference.

Along the opposite wall, there stood six stoic men, nine feet tall. Only six. There were seven demigods charging.

_~One step closer_

_Welcome back, Perseus._She then extended her voice then to the others. _Welcome. I know why you're here of course; I can hear the ruckus upstairs. I don't suppose that I can expect any submission from any of you…_

Percy was glad that she didn't tell. He was the one most likely to display submission. But he shook that thought out of his head. This was his plan; he wouldn't have to make the decision if Gaia was defeated first. If he defeated Gaia, it all would be gone. His humiliation would die with her.

Jason spat, "No. Not on our lives." He charged at the figure of the woman in the wall. Very brave. Very Roman. Very hopeless.

_~Darling don't be afraid_

_~I have loved you_

He was intercepted abruptly by one of the earthen giants. The startling clang of metal on metal rippled through the air and up the tunnels, to be heard but ignored by the demigods up there. The man seemed to be made entirely of dirt, but was solid enough to withstand Jason's blows. In fact, this golem was beating him down too. The other figures on the opposite wall just stood, still as statues, while their kin battled the blond adolescent. The demigods were frozen, perverse interest keeping them in their selected spots. This was a show, even if they didn't want it to be.

_~For a thousand years_

"Who-ah!-what are you?" Jason spluttered between gasps. The golem man battered his sword, nearly out of his hand.

"I am you," the deep, gravelly voice reverberated.

A moment of silence, reserved for the gasping breath and dawning horror of the onlookers. No one moved. Annabeth tried to lift her foot, but _something_ sucked it back down.

_~I'll love you for a thousand more_

"Wh-what?" The silent moment was broken with Jason's gulp. The giant-that-was-him resumed his assault with renewed vigor. _Clang_. Sword battered. _Clang._ Sword hand knocked._Clang._ Sword grip nearly broken. _Clang. Clatter._Sword on the ground. Echo resounds. Shock all around. Jason lost.

This was the signal; the other five mud giants were aroused, and launched. Five golems, six heroes. One was to be left out. Now that he looked, Percy could see that everyone was there, with their details impressed upon the mud giants' faces.

A quick picture: Jason Grace, with a sword at his throat, desperately scanning his attacker, searching for similarities (it _did_ say that it was him). Scarily, he found them.

Another picture: Percy Jackson standing in the back, with his eyes screwed tightly shut. Then he opens them and runs toward the attackers.

The mud men have their victims picked out; they were modeled after these teenagers after all. Everyone's corresponding golem matched their every move, matching style naturally. But not one of them rushed Percy. As hard as he tried, no one would fight him. But he was attacking them! Why were they not turning to deal with him? With his sword swinging madly, he beat on the backs of one giant after another, but not one of them acknowledged his presence.

_~Hear beats fast_

_~Colors and promises_

"Come on! Fight back you cowards! Fight me! Get off them; I'll chop your head off! Come on! I'm right here! Fight me now!" he half sobbed. But he knew why they wouldn't.

_It's been three days, deary._This time everyone heard.

"What the hell is she talking about now?" Leo frowned, from under his assailant. Percy halted his one-sided attack on the golems and just stood, silent, with his back to the woman in the wall.

"Me. She's talking to me."

_~How to be brave_

The last sword and dagger clattered to the earthen floor. Everyone was held at sword tip.

"What do you mean, Percy?" Annabeth asked. Her face was an expressionless mask. Her eyes bore into the back of his head.

_I don't have to say anything, do I, Percy Jackson? All of my cards are on the table. You know what I can do._

"I know."

"Percy, that night that you didn't come to the emergency meeting…" Annabeth started.

Jason stared at him as if for the first time. "What were you doing, Percy?"

_He came to see me._

Percy slowly pivoted. "This is low, Gaia."

_You should have expected it._

"You're right. I should have."

_~How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

Annabeth understood with dawning trepidation. Her Percy… "What did she offer you? Or better yet, what did she threaten? I know you wouldn't do this by yourself."

Percy smiled wearily back at her. "Mom."

And his girl couldn't do anything but stare back at him. Oh why…

_~But watching you stand alone_

_~All of my doubt_

_~Suddenly goes away somehow_

In the silence that followed, Percy turned back to the figure in the mud. "I want to know that you'll keep your promises. I assume the River Styx doesn't work on you."

_Of course not. I'll swear on anything you want me to._

"Everything, if anything, that is important to you," he demanded. All the while, thoughts spun around in his head like a broken record: _Is there a loophole? Will she find a loophole? Will it be for nothing?_

_I swear on everything important to me._

"Then it's settled."

This jolted the seven, six now, into protest.

"No! Percy, think! We'll figure it out; you don't have to do this! Just think!"

"You get back in line, remember your duty! Get back!"

"What are you doing? Don't! Don't, don't, don't! Listen!"

"Please, Perce…"

…

A hand spun itself out of the muck.

_~One step closer_

One more gaze at his partner. _She looks distressed_, he thought. With a wry smile, Percy strived to put her at ease. "I love you, Annabeth," he said.

Instead of comfort, she was put out of her depth. "Percy, I love you too…"

With his last genuine smile, the boy grips the hand made out of mud.

_~One step closer…_

* * *

><p><em>~I have died everyday<em>

_~Waiting for you_

_~Darling don't be afraid_

_~I have loved you_

_~For a thousand years_

_~I'll love you for a thousand more_

* * *

><p>It was Annabeth, sitting all by herself on the fireworks beach.<p>

Jason hesitated behind the girl before cautiously approaching. But he didn't know what to say. What do you say to a broken heart? He didn't know what it felt like. So he settled with the all purpose, "Hey."

"Hey."

"Annabeth…it's been two years."

Her blonde curls bobbed as he tucked her chin into her clutched knees. "I know."

"The war's been over for a couple months now."

Her dry and scratchy hands strangled her shins. "I know."

"He would've come back by now if he wasn't…you know."

Annabeth Chase raised her head and straightened her legs, and her eyes were dry. " Of course I know. But we never saw him, did we? What did she need him for so badly? To keep us on edge? To make us think before we killed anyone with armor on, so we couldn't see their face? Her entire army was like that. But we checked. We always saw their face, one way or another, and it was never him. Why?"

Jason sighed. "It's a bit late for strategizing and theorizing, Annabeth."

This time it was her turn to sigh. "I know."

A breath of awkward silence. Annabeth couldn't help but remember how it was never awkward with…him.

"You know he was never really on her side, right?"

"Um, that's a little out of the blue there, Anna-"

"He only joined her to keep us from getting hurt!"

She was getting in her groove now. Jason had heard people talk about her ranting like this to them before, but she had never delivered her sermon to him before. "Uh, I guess…"

"Gaia threatened his family! She threatened us! What would you have done?"

With perfect honesty, Jason said, "I wouldn't have joined her."

Annabeth deflated. "Why not? I can't say the same thing for me."

The Roman took a second to answer. "Well, that's the biggest difference between us, right? Me and him. I have sense of duty. I make sacrifices."

The girl felt like she should be offended on her partner's behalf, but she couldn't manage. That was his fatal flaw; loyalty to love more than cause.

"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing," she said.

"I know," he said back.

And they both sit back and watch the ocean breath contentedly.

* * *

><p><em>~And all along<em>

_~I believed I would find you_

_~Time has brought_

_~Your heart to me_

_~I have loved you_

_~For a thousand years_

_~I'll love you for a thousand years_

* * *

><p>"Guys, you might want to see this."<p>

The camp creeps slowly around the figure eagle spread on the top of half-blood hill, under Thalia's Tree. It's a weird déjà vu feeling, almost like when the daughter of Zeus was discovered. Only this time, the campers don't think the body is alive.

"Is it him?"

"You can't tell, there's a shroud over him."

"It's blue though, so it has to be him."

"But why _would _it be him?"

But only Annabeth has the bravery to remove the veil over the man's face.

She sniffs away her tears.

Percy Jackson, after two years, has made it home. Even alive. (If barely. His chest hardly rises and falls and his skin is the albino of cave crabs.)

There is mud on his hands.

* * *

><p><strong>I also decided that I had more to write. I am now working on a second chapter, so keep your eyes open!<strong>

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	2. irrationality

**Hey. It's been awhile. *cringes* I have no excuse, other than I had major writer's block, coupled with a lack of interest in the idea. But here it is, a long time in the making. And you know what, I had more to write about this than I thought. So I've decided that this is gonna be an actual multi-chapter. I don't do those often, so we'll see how it goes!**

The sun rises, painting the calm water a rosy pink. Its gentle light touches Thalia's tree, and moves onto the quiet camp. It's a couple of hours yet before the camp wakes though. The world has a quiet few breaths before its disturbed.

When the campers do arise (teenagers, what can you say?), no one wastes any time getting right down to the business of figuring out for themselves what the heck was happening. Percy Jackson shows up near death after two years of absence, two years of possibly betraying them all to Gaia? You really can't pass up opportunities like this. The gossip gets too juicy.

So, consequently, the entire camp was buzzing before it was fully awake. Who had brought him back? It wasn't Gaia, since they had sent her back to her eternal slumber. What had he really been doing for her? Why did they not see him in her forces; if he hadn't been a warrior, what on earth did she need him for? The answers presented were very creative indeed.

"Is he really doing that bad?" a scrawny, slightly bearded, horned and goat-bottomed boy nervously bleated. Sitting with him behind the Poseidon cabin were several other kids, arranged in a ragged circle.

A disheveled traditional Californian surfer girl ran her hands once again through her hair. "Well, he hasn't woken up yet. That pretty much answers that question. He does look a bit better though. I mean, his color's back. That's something, isn't it?"

"What's something is that he's back at all." This was put in by a dark, Goth styled boy. His black eyes gazed steadily at the rest of the group. "Pretty amazing, huh? How, after such a long time under Gaia, he just shows up."

Annabeth looked disgusted. "If you're suggesting that Percy and Gaia's army are just using his homecoming to get into camp…"

"All I'm saying is that it's just a bit suspicious. That's all."

"Stop listening to those stupid rumors, Nico," Annabeth sniffed. "Anyone with any common sense could tell that Percy is not a _double-double_ agent or something, for God sakes, and has not been working for, like, the Egyptian gods, or whatever the heck is going around."

"Wow, the Egyptian gods exist too?!" Leo leaned forward excitedly. "Do they have, like, kids and stuff, like us? 'Cause that would be so cool!"

"Of course not, Leo. That'd be ridiculous. I was just using that as an example for those idiotic things that people have been spreading. Though what they say about Percy isn't much more reasonable than that at all," Annabeth scoffed.

Nico jumped back in. "Well, I know that kind of crap is fake, obviously…"

"Guys, let's not argue about this now," Piper cut in, glancing quickly at the stoic-faced Roman next to her. "Let's just, focus on the topic, okay? So, Annabeth, when can we go in and see Percy? Is he well enough for visitors?"

"Well, I doubt he'll respond to us at all, so there's probably no harm to go now."

The demigods hoisted themselves to their feet, and together they came out from behind the cabin and made their way to the Big House.

The troupe was greeted at the door by Chiron, who was as tired as they had ever seen him. "Good morning."

Annabeth checked her wrist. "Afternoon, I believe. Is Percy okay for visitors?"

Chiron raised his eyebrows. "You were just in here last night."

"Well, everyone else wants to see him too, I guess. Has there been any change?"

"Not since you were here last," he smiled.

Annabeth ignored the centaur's pointed jest and led her group to that sunlit room in the back. The room was light and airy, open, with the window open and the gauze curtains gently whispering in the breeze. Everything was white washed, but in an old beach house sort of style; a little chipped, so the effect wasn't as blinding. Some of the littler kids had made a blue (and purple, and red, and pink) blanket in a crafts class, and under the guidance of their counselor, had donated it to Percy's bedside.

You could hardly see the patient at all; your eyes were always being drawn to the bright and cheery fabric that draped him. It was almost as if your eyes slid off him.

Percy was…different. Not unrecognizable, but different. He _was_ rather skinny (you could count his ribs), and he _did_ have sizable bruise-colored bags under his eyes, and yeah, he looked a _tad_ like a corpse, but that was to be expected when one had supposedly spent two years underground. He still looked like the Percy they were familiar with. The difference was the aura around him. Before, he was this bouncing, energetic, laughing glow. He could make you smile, no matter how patronizing, without effort. Now it was almost as if he was untouchable. There was this barrier around him. It was probably all mental, Annabeth rationalized.

She glanced around at her companions, trying to gauge their reactions. No one had said a word yet.

Piper looked horrified. Leo just looked a bit queasy. Jason of course had on his poker-face; he hadn't said much of anything on Percy's return. Annabeth couldn't read him.

Grover was already sitting down on the chair near the bedside, making himself at home. He seemed as happy as you could get; a simple smile spread across his face as easily as butter. Whereas Nico just hung back by the door.

A sudden flash of light erupted from their peripheral vision, and Annabeth and Jason whipped their weapons out in an instant, and twirled around to face the enemy. They were faced with Leo putting down his camera.

When the scenario dawned on them all, Leo found himself wilting under the scorching glares of his companions.

"For the Hazel and Frank," he explained hurriedly, waving the camera around. "Iris isn't very reliable on Greek-to-Roman messaging."

Annabeth grumpily sheathed her dagger. "Next time a warning would be good," she growled. _It's so embarrassing when stuff like this happens_, she mourned. _It makes me look like a jumpy little girl_. Albeit a jumpy little girl with destruction in her gaze and death on her blade.

Then she snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah," she exclaimed. "I promised Thalia I'd IM her to show her what's up with Percy!"

A quick coin toss and incantation later, the daughter of the Ruler of the gods had materialized in the room. She took one look at Percy lying dead to the world on the bed, and said, "Gods, he's still sleeping? I didn't know he was so freaking lazy."

* * *

><p><em>Gods, he's still sleeping? I didn't know he was so freaking lazy." <em>

Percy doesn't register the familiar voices. He doesn't pay attention to the light pricking his closed eyes. Nothing quite matters as much in this place.

He is alone. That's all that matters.

Hazy, pulsating mist bulges around him, never quite touching him. If Percy squints, he can make out blurry pictures inside them, shapes and colors, flashes of light. With each flash, the mist bulges closer, and the pictures in their bellies become sharper, and although the fog still doesn't actually touch his self, Percy begins to get claustrophobic. He can't tear his eyes away from the flashing light and shifting colors. How… almost hypnotic they are; they hold his gaze until finally…

Percy feels the mist daintily caress his hand. That's when the clouds of fog roll together and slam into him, completely engulfing him.

…

He was walking through mud, not just below him; he was almost swimming in it. It was all around him. The walls of the tunnel were thick, moist slabs of clay, and with every step he took, he could feel the earth smearing onto his clothes and skin. There was a small ball of anger imbedded in his chest. After a flash of inspiration, Percy tried to call the water to him from the mud to form a little bubble around him, to both clean off the dirt and reenergized him, but strain as he might; all he managed to do was cause the mud to press even closer to him. Percy cursed, spitting mud out of his mouth. (The ball of anger fluctuated and grew.) And he walked. And walked, for what seemed to him like forever, an endless, lightless tunnel.

_Stepping onto solid ground, but sinking, sinking into darkness…_

Small and enclosing. Pressing in around him. Without being told how deep he was, Percy could sense the miles of earth above him; he could feel the weight pressing down on the roof of the tunnel, which was just high enough for his head to scrape against. He glanced apprehensively behind him- the tunnel was collapse behind him, silently. (The hot ball of anger mixed and bled into cold fear, being the same.) With every step he took, the tunnel closed up at his heels. He was being swallowed by the earth.

_No air, no air. He was drowning in dirt…!_

_So this is how it feels to drown…he thinks as his senses grow dim._

Percy could feel his breath growing short, becoming panting gasps that hurt his throat. He had to calm down, he couldn't panic like this. It was just an irrational fear, and if he let it get the better of him, he would end up like Thalia- she was a daughter of Zeus who was afraid of heights, therefore, she couldn't fly, unlike her little brother Jason. If Percy let this fearing of drowning get to him, he might discover one day that he had lost his power to breathe underwater.

It was just an irrational fear.

_He took his last gulp of dirt before becoming limp and surrendering. _

_The next thing he knew, he was retching up mud and taking enormous gulps of thin Alaskan air. He was alive. He took another deep breath._

Just an irrational fear. Just an irrational…

_Hazel had saved his life that day. But even as he walked away, there was one little clod of black earth, lodged deep in his chest. It was fear._

"And to be feared is to be powerful, isn't it Perseus Jackson?"

Startled, Percy jerked forward; it was Gaia's voice! At least he thought it was…there was something different about it that he couldn't place. His feet had finally stopped moving, and he took this as an opportunity to catch his breath. He had no idea how long he had been walking; it felt indescribably long. And now he was at a dead end. (His teeth were gritted together.) There was a wall of heavy mud in front of him, marking the end of the tunnel. So where had the voice come from?

"Come on in, boy. I await your presence."

Again the voice, deep and legato. Hesitantly, Percy braced himself against the wall in front of him. The voice sounded like it was coming from that direction, vibrating the earth around him. As his hand touched the surface of the wall, the mud beneath his touch bulged outward. Percy started. The wall was thin! With a heaving shove, he pushed his body into the wall, breaking through it easily and falling into a pitch-black space. Percy drew up from all fours to his knees, willing his eyes to adjust. But there must have no light whatsoever, because the place only seemed to grow darker.

"Ah, you've finally made it," the woman's voice said. It echoed around the chamber, resounding deeply in Percy's chest. "It's about time we got to work- I'm afraid I'm tired of being patient."

It was Gaia. And Percy was pissed off. "I still can't see you, Gaia," he shouted. "Some light, if you don't fucking mind?"

Percy could almost picture the woman frowning in disappointment. "Well now, those manners won't do."

Suddenly fear tightened Percy's chest-the earth was pressing closer and closer-no air-_no air, he was drowning and no one was helping and down and down and…_

Percy gasped for air on the ground. The pressure was gone.

"Your fear is mine. And a person is made up of their fear, are they not? You are mine," Gaia chided. "You must remember that."

The young man struggled up, clutching his chest. "You…" he panted. "Fear is not the…only thing to a person, okay? They have…we have memories, and-and love, and other people. You do not own me."

"But what are people defined by? Their actions. And their actions are driven by fear. Fear of failure, fear of other's opinions. Fear for your friend's lives, hm, Jackson?"

Percy lowered his head and grimaced. He was silent for a moment, until, without raising his head, he said, "Why? Why am I here, Gaia?"

Her voice seemed to smile for her. "I already told you, _Percy_. You are my pawn, and now…I'm going to put you into play."

* * *

><p>Annabeth smiled. "Not exactly asleep, Thalia. More like unconscious."<p>

"Hmph," Thalia grunted. "Why isn't he awake yet?"

Grover leaned into view, and with a little wave of greeting and a smile, said, "We don't really know. Anything could have happened when he was with Gaia. We won't really know until he wakes up."

"When he was with Gaia." Nico stepped away from the doorframe. "When anything could have happened."

"Please," Piper pleaded. "Can't we talk about this later?"

Thalia narrowed her eyes. "No, I wanna hear was Death Boy has to say."

Jason spoke for the first time since entering Percy's room. "Nico is under the impression that Percy is now, and has been, under Gaia's command, therefore not to be trusted."

"Some of us are just happy we have him back!" Annabeth spat.

"If he is back," Nico mused, looking intently at the boy on the bed.

Thalia looked away. "I have to go. I think I'll come over in person, soon as possible. I'll see you guys again in a couple of days."

With that, her hand slashed through the IM, and the girl was gone. The occupants of Percy's room glanced around at eachother. "Nice going, Nico," Annabeth said coldly.

"What?" Nico stared at her hard. "What does that mean?"

Leo swallowed. "You know, guys, I think I'm gonna head out. I've got some…stuff, back at the bunker that I need to work on." And out the door he went.

"The Archimedes Sphere again?" Piper guessed. "That thing is dangerous! I guess that means we'll have to go with him to make sure he doesn't kill himself or set the camp on fire. Come on, Jason." Piper tugged him away.

Nico took one last suspicious look at Percy before striding out of the room, like a dark and thunderous storm cloud. The only ones left in the room were Annabeth and Grover. And Percy, of course. Silence hung over them for a long, uninterrupted while.

"It's the three of us again, isn't it Annabeth?" Grover smiled thoughtfully. "From the very beginning, and even now."

Annabeth took a moment to share his sweet nostalgia. Way back then, when they were twelve and life was, well, not exactly simple. But they were together, the threesome that ruled the world, always on top and ready for anything. Best friends. She sat down across the bed from the satyr, with Percy in the middle. "It seems like forever ago. It was forever ago," she mused. "I almost feel like calling them the good old days." She and Grover laughed quietly together. To miss those frantic days, when the clock was ticking against them, moving them toward the prophecy date, when everyone one was sure Percy was going to either die or bring Olympus to its knees…

"I guess it started with him being transferred to New Rome." Grover gazed out the window. "That was what changed everything again. He was an anchor, so when he was gone…everything was different."

"Yeah." Annabeth stared at the wonderful quilt. "He had become a constant. And just after we had really gotten going, him and me…he's gone."

Grover switched his gaze to her. With a smile, he said, "Hey, remember when we were looking for him, and I made contact for the first time? I'm all trying to swallow my happiness and tell him how to find us, what does he say to me after all that time? I don't have any spare change." By then he was laughing, and Annabeth too. "I was thinking, what on earth is this guy dreaming about?! What's Rome doing to my best friend?"

Their smiles died a little bit. "That's what we were all wondering, wasn't it?" Annabaeth said to the quilt. "Will he be different? What's he doing? Since he didn't remember us, didn't remember any loyalties or friendships."

"Annabeth."

"And when we see him, he's already back from another all-important quest, with a new tattoo, two new best friends and a new camp and…"

"It's all the past now."

"And now it's like he's gone completely."

Grover looked down on his best friend since middle school. "He's definitely not gone. I can almost see him in there, trying. Maybe it's the empathy link, but I know. He's still here with us."

Annabeth looked at him gratefully. "You're right. Thanks, Grover."

The satyr grinned at her. "Well," he said. "I'll see you around. You too, Perce." And out the door he went, taking his smile and easy words with him.

Annabeth stared down at Percy once more. The feeling was back again, like there was something separating him from the rest of the room, separating her from him. Like there was something different about him…Annabeth shivered. She stood up to leave, but hesitated before turning. She stretched out her hand to brush away his bangs from his eyes, but it hovered over him. She couldn't bring herself to touch him. She just felt cold. Plagued by another round of shivers, she walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Outbox-<p>

Hey Romans! We have great news! Percy is back! He showed up on the top of the hill yesterday morning, and is in the Big House now, recovering. He hasn't woken up, but we can already see progress! I've attached a pic of him for your viewing pleasure.

Your favorite person and coolest guy ever,

Leo! (And Piper and Jason)

Inbox:

We're on our way.

**...**

**Like I said, this was already getting to a considerable length before I realized that this was going to be much longer than I had originally anticipated. So, there will be other chapters! Who knows how many?**

**Well, review please! They really mean a lot to me, bad or good, long or short. I love critisism and support!**


End file.
